


Losing your sense of self is not pleasant

by Yeety_sneke



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Dimension Travel, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeety_sneke/pseuds/Yeety_sneke
Summary: So, Talis' life kind of sucked. And that was before she was killed by her father and sent to another dimension. At least it was the world of her favourite manga.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Losing your sense of self is not pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I really don't know what I'm doing, but enjoy this fanfiction I guess. I hope everyone reading this enjoys it.

Talis hadn't had the best life. She had grown up around the sounds of smashing crockery and loud yells. To her brother's questionable means of coping, and bad attitude. She had grown up sullen and resentful, cursing her own existence. Never quite living, only surviving. 

The teachers couldn't care less about the bruises she sported on her person, only about the attitude and reputation she had built for herself. She was strong, and that was the only thing she had going for her at that point. Getting into fights left and right, and scraping through life making enemies and doing nothing but hate. 

She hadn't known that day, that she would find her salvation, her reason to live, that day. It came to her in the form of a battered manga in a second hand store. She had bought it on a whim, and was enjoying every page she turned. 

It took a while of buying these manga that she realised something. That was what she wanted. Not any cool powers of strong enemies. The friendship that was shown in her manga. The loyalty that the characters showed each other. 

The way that the characters learnt to live.

One Piece was the name of the manga she loved the most. And before she knew it, she was getting better. She managed to make sort-of-friends with some people. Home wasn't all that good still, but as long as she had One Piece, she would be okay.

She had never felt like that before. Not really. She found herself wanting more than to just survive. To not just take the abuse from her parents lying down. She was afraid. Oh so afraid of her parents. She was afraid of the sound of breaking glass and crockery. Of the yelling that she could never seem to block out. 

So Talis began to fight back. Over, and over, and over again.

Until something seemed to snap in her father. And as blood soaked through her clothing, she cried. Because for the first time in her life, she didn't want to die.  
_________________________________________________

Talis felt...strange. She felt as if all her problems had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt weightless. Free. It was an odd feeling, and as she lifted her head to look around, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. As memories came flooding in, she barely managed to stay on her feet. Bringing her hand up to touch where she had been stabbed gingerly 

Shuddering violently, she ripped her hand away. Not able to bare touching the place her father had consciously decided to stab her to take her out of the world. 

A set of blindingly white stairs stood innocently in front of her, and she eyed them suspiciously. She shrugged her shoulders, deciding bitterly that she didn't have much else to lose, and lifted up a foot and began climbing the stairs.

God knows how long later, Talis decidedly regretted going up those damn stairs like nothing else. Her legs ached, and it felt like weights had been strapped to her feet. Why had she thought it was a good idea to climb the suspicious stairs in front of her? It felt as if the stairs would never end, and she finally gave in and decided to take a break. 

She sat heavily down on a step with a sigh of relief, and stared down at the breathtaking view. Swirls of colours and glittering lights. She couldn't quite find the words to describe what it looked like. She wondered what her brother was doing right now, if he was even slightly sad about her death. If her so-called father was even the least bit remorseful of her murder. 

She bitterly sighed, wondering what had gone wrong with her life to end up here. Killed by her own father, and weighed down with enough regrets to crush diamond. 

She slowly got back up, groaning at her burning muscles. But when she turned around to continue her trek up the stairs, she found that she couldn't. Because there weren't any stairs going up. Glancing down at the seemingly never-ending stairs going downwards, she promptly cannon-balled off into the abyss.  
__________________________________

Talis idly wondered if she had made a mistake as she hurtled through the abyss faster than the speed of light. Then she remembered the agonising pain she went through to get up the stairs, and decided that withering away in the mess of bright lights and colours that honestly looked like some kind LSD trip, was much better. At least she wasn't walking anywhere. 

She sighed, and closed her eyes to try to go to sleep. 

Finally, after what could've been thousands of years, she landed painfully in a strange, never ending nothingness, feeling more rested than she had in a long time. 

There truly was no way to describe that place other than empty, it wasn't anything that words in the human language could possibly describe.

It was just nothing. 

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, read: tried. But she couldn't. Why couldn't she speak? She desperately clawed at her throat, but her voice refused to come. It was as if it had never been there in the first place.  
__________________________________

She didn't know how long it had been. She didn't even have a concept of time anymore. She felt as if she was slowly fading into nothing. Her senses had been slowly stripped away, one by one. Every ounce of her being was being drained from her body, every sense, every colour, everything. Her memories were being ripped away, even as she desperately grasped at them. Trying to keep even a shred of herself left. 

What even were emotions? She knew their names, yet couldn't even differentiate between them. What did happiness and sadness feel like? What was the difference?

All she could do was hold onto what little she had left of herself, her name, her favourite things. Anything that this nothingness didn't deem important enough to take. 

And then, the impossible happened. A sound. Laughter sounded from somewhere, and desperately, she got up from where she had curled up, and chased the sound. 

The laughter grew louder, and suddenly, she was falling.


End file.
